


Innocence

by Cock_Zero



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, First Time, M/M, virgin!Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cock_Zero/pseuds/Cock_Zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank, an honest-to-God Christian, is out for his 21st birthday when he meets Gerard at the bar his friends took him to and Gerard wants to take him to his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

A chorus of “Happy 21st, Frank!” was being said around me as a man came to our table with our drinks.

I had just turned twenty one and my friends decided I needed to ‘live a little’, as they put it. I thought I lived just fine. I mean, sure I still lived at home, but that’s because I was still in college and rent was expensive in the city. My parents took care of me, fed me, made sure I didn’t commit any sins that would condemn me, loved me. I was a perfectly innocent Christian. I never even kissed a girl, but it didn’t bother me. 

“Frank! Drink your damn beer man! Live a little!” Mike smiled, drinking his own beer.

“You guys aren’t trying to get me drunk so I’d do something stupid are you?” I knew their plans. Take me to a club, get me drunk and bring me over to some cute girl so I wouldn’t be an ‘innocent virgin’ anymore.

“No, no! What makes you think we would do something like that?” Bob laughed and glanced to the dance floor. “Fuck, that is one sexy little thing over there. Excuse me, gentlemen,” he smiled, grabbing his beer and walked over to a young lady.

~

I was working on finishing my second beer at the bar. All my friends had found themselves a guy or girl to flirt with. I found nothing wrong with being gay. My mom always told me _‘It’s a sin, but it’s their sin to bear. It doesn’t change God’s love for them. He just has to work harder for their love.’_ I smiled at the thought. Mom is always so caring. A taller man walked up to the bar and leaned his back against it. He was smiling at me and I smiled back. He had fairly long black hair that fell past his ears, light hazel eyes and an upturned nose. He was a very handsome man, as my mom would say.

“So, what brings you here?” His voice was slightly rough, like he smoked, but not often.

I sipped from my beer. “It’s my 21st birthday. My friends brought me out.” I glanced over at them scattered around the club. His eyes followed mine.

“Hmm... it seems they’ve forgotten you. How bout you come home with me then?” I felt his hand rub my lower back as he leaned in.

I moved away slightly, blushing, “Oh, thank you but I’m straight.”

He grabbed my glass and drained the rest of my beer. “That’s okay. I like straight boys too,” he smiled. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. And if you tell me no, I’ll back off.”

I looked into his eyes for a few minutes, deciding if I could trust him. He didn’t look threatening and he wasn’t forcing me to go with him. _Mama always said curiosity killed the cat. Good thing I’m not a cat._ “Okay. But if I say no, you’ll take me home?” I pulled my jacket on.

“Of course,” He smiled and held his hand out for me to take.

We were heading to the front door when I stopped. “Wait. I should tell my friends I’m leaving.” I looked back but couldn’t see any of them in the crowd.

“I don’t think they’ll notice anyway,” he purred in my ear. “Come.” He gently tugged on my hand and pulled me out into the cold night. We walked over to a black motorcycle and he took the helmet off the handle bar. “Put this on. I only have one, and I’d prefer if you were safe.” I placed the helmet on and clipped the lock. He patted the spot behind him on the motorcycle. I slipped behind him and he grabbed my hands, wrapping them around his waist. “Now, hold on tight.”

“O-okay.” I gripped my hands together and pressed into his back as he started the engine and we took off. It was a good twenty minutes before we stopped and the guy killed the engine. I let go of him and followed him up to a small house. There were lights on so someone was home. He opened the front door and we walked into a decent sized living room. There was a guy with light brown hair and glasses reclining on a bean bag playing a game. He looked back when we entered.

“Hey Mikes. Not with Alicia tonight?” the guy smiled, taking my hand.

“Nah, she’s at her mom’s tonight. Who’s the kid?” He eyed me up with a bored look on his face.

“Huh? Oh this is…” he faltered, looking at me.

“Oh, I’m Frank. Frank Iero. And I’m not a kid. I turned twenty one today,” I stated.

The younger man looked back at the guy I was with. “You picked someone up and didn’t get their name first? Gerard, you’re an idiot.” He turned back to his game and the guy, who I now knew was called Gerard, shrugged. “Just keep the door shut, please. I don’t need to see another naked man again.”

Gerard laughed, “One time, Mikey. One time. And it was, um, Tom was his name, right? Anyway, he’s the one who left the door open.”

“Whatever, just go have your fun. Be careful with him though. He looks like a virgin.” I blushed at Mikey’s accurate statement and Gerard led me further into the house. He opened the first door in the hall and pushed me gently inside, shutting it behind him.

“So, a virgin huh? Have you had your first kiss?” He stepped in front of me and traced my jaw with his index finger.

“Um… n-no.” He slipped an arm around my back and pulled me close.

“First time for everything,” he whispered and closed the gap between us. His lips were soft and gentle. I wasn’t sure what to do really so I tried following his lead, that is, until I felt his tongue lick my lower lip.

I jumped back slightly and stared at Gerard. “Um... what was that?”

He chuckled and pulled my face back to his. “That would be my tongue, asking for entry to your mouth.” I gave him a confused look causing him to laugh again. “You really are a virgin. Well, I’ll teach you the basics tonight.” He kissed my lips again. I placed my hands on his chest, not pushing him, just letting them rest there. “Part your lips,” he whispered and I followed, opening my mouth slightly. I felt something warm touch my lips and then my tongue. It pulled away a few seconds later and Gerard whispered again. “Just do what I do. I’ll go slow.” I nodded and he kissed me again, his tongue sliding against my own. I tried to do what he was doing but it felt awkward. I pressed my tongue to his but his moved away to the other side of my mouth.

Kissing got a bit easier the longer it went but I had to jerk back for air. “How do you do it for so long without breathing?” I gasped, catching my breath. Gerard only laughed at me.

“That’s why we have noses. Take slow deep breaths through your nose and you’ll be an expert kisser in no time.” He pulled back and took my hand, “Now, come over here.” 

We walked over to his bed. It was huge. Must have been a king sized bed or something. The sheets and comforter were varying shades of blue and there were at least six pillows. Gerard turned to me and pulled my jacket off, tossing it to a chair and made me sit on the bed. He was being really quiet so I decided to ask him some questions.

“Gerard?” He started untying my shoes.

“Hmm?” He pulled the first one off and tossed it towards the chair with my jacket.

“Um… how long have you been gay?” I played with the bottom of my shirt.

He looked up at me and rested a hand on my knee. “Uh, I think I figured it out when I was sixte-no, fifteen. That’s when I kissed my first boy, at least.” He took off my other shoe and my socks.

“And how old are you now?” He sat next to me on the bed.

“Twenty five.” He answered, pulling my face to his and kissing me again before reaching down and untying his own shoes.

I looked around his room while he was taking his shoes off and spotted something unusual. Or a few things, actually. “Um... wh-what are those?” I pointed to his night stand. 

Gerard looked up after taking his socks off. “Those are some of my toys,” he smiled and reached for one of the items. It looked like a hot pink dick to me. “This is my favourite vibrator. I think you’ll like it too.” He held it out to me.

“But… isn’t that a woman’s um… thing?” I gulped. To me, this ‘vibrator’ looked huge. I wasn’t sure I wanted it anywhere near me.

Gerard chuckled again. I seem to make him laugh a lot. “Well, women use them too. I guess you could say they’re unisex. I assume you know the mechanics of sex?”

I blushed. “O-of course,” I stuttered. “But that’s straight sex. Between a man and a woman. I’m not an idiot.”

“Well, then, you should know gay sex is kinda similar. The basic principles apply. A dick goes into a hole. But for two men it goes in the ass.”

I looked at the item in my hand and blushed. “You mean... this has been…” I gawked at him.

“In my ass? Yes. And it’ll be in your tonight,” he purred in my ear, sucking on my earlobe. I let out a small gasp and he smiled. “It’ll prepare you for the actual sex to come,” he pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back quickly. I set the vibrator down on the bed and turned to Gerard. His hand slipped under my shirt and he pushed me down to the bed.

“Wait…” He pulled away from the kiss and looked at me. “What are the other items?” I asked sheepishly. He smiled and kissed me once more before sitting back up and grabbing a metal ring from the night stand.

“Well, this is a cock ring, but it won’t be used tonight.” He went to put it back but I stopped him.

“Why not?” I pressed myself closer to him to see the ring. There was nothing special about it. Just a plain metal ring. “What does it do?” I peered up at him.

“Well,” he slid down to the floor in front of me and spread my legs apart. “This goes on your dick to keep the blood in it.” He placed the ring on my jeans at the zipper and I blushed heavily. “It makes your erection harder and last longer, but it’s more for people who like a little pain. This though,” he put the ring back and grabbed a bottle. “This is lubricant. This will be used tonight. It makes everything slide easier.” He placed the bottle back and leaned up to kiss me again. I opened my mouth when he licked my lips again. “Move up on the bed,” he said against my lips, never breaking contact.

I started to crawl backwards on the bed and Gerard pushed me down so I was lying with him on top of me. “Um… we’re sideways,” I stated.

“So? My bed is plenty big enough.” His lips moved down to my jaw, leaving a trail of wet kisses. His hands slipped back up my shirt, pulling it up to my chest. He lifted himself up and tugged my shirt off completely. “What’s this?” He touched the cross around my neck. “Little Frankie’s a Christian boy?” His fingers trailed down my chest to my stomach. “With tattoos, none the less.” I shivered under his touch and he smiled. “You’re gonna be fun.” 

He came back to kiss my lips then started kissing me down my chest. I wasn’t sure what to do, but I didn’t want to just lay there. I started pulling on his shirt. My breath hitched in my throat when he licked my belly button. I heard Gerard laugh softly before he pulled his shirt off. He hovered over me, stroking his fingers down my chest and stomach. I took his features in while he was over me. He wasn’t thin, but he wasn’t fat either. He seemed to have the perfect amount of weight on his frame. His skin was fairly pale and unblemished. No tattoos or piercings to be seen anywhere.

“Don’t be scared to touch me,” he whispered in my ear. I placed my hands on his shoulders and he started sucking on my neck. It felt really odd but not bad. Hs shifted his lips upwards, towards my ear and I moaned.

“Mmnh… that felt good.” I gripped his arms as he continued to suck on that spot. I titled my head away, giving him better access. I was so focused on the feeling flowing through my body that I didn’t notice where Gerard’s hands were until they were in my pants. “Haah!” I bucked my hips into his hands and he laughed.

“Someone’s sensitive.” He adjusted his body and pulled my pants off, leaving me in my boxers. I blushed and turned my face away. “Aww, don’t blush baby. You’re gorgeous,” he purred in my ear, licking my neck and making me blush even more.

“How can you say a man is gorgeous?” I questioned, not looking at him. I heard something being unzipped while Gerard spoke.

“How can I not? Gorgeous isn’t only used to describe women.” The bed shifted and I felt bare skin slide against my leg.

I looked back over to Gerard and saw he was now in his boxers too. “Um…” I blushed even deeper and kept my eyes on his face.

He cupped my face and kissed me gently. “Now, where were we?” He pushed himself up and slid between my legs. We deepened the kiss and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laid down on top of me and I groaned softly when his erection pressed against mine. I felt him smile into the kiss and he shifted his hips, rubbing us together again. I moaned louder this time and grabbed his hair.

“Do that again,” I breathed against his lips, pulling him back down to me. Gerard grabbed my hips and started grinding himself into me, making us both pant slightly. He pulled away suddenly and I whined.

“Shh… you’ll enjoy this more.” He pulled my boxers off, leaving me completely naked. 

I gasped and covered myself with my hands. “What about the other guy?” Gerard was reaching for the bottle of lube and the vibrator.

“Mikey? Don’t worry about my brother. The door’s closed so he knows what’s going on. He won’t come in without knocking.” He patted the bed up near the headboard. “C’mere Frankie,” he cooed.

I crawled over to him and went to sit down. Gerard had grabbed my hips before I turned though. “Huh?” He moved behind me and kept me on all fours. “Ge-gerard?”

“Shh…” he soothed me. “Don’t worry. If you want me to stop, just say so.” I watched him open the bottle of lube and squeeze a fair amount onto his fingers.

“What-what are you doing?” I gulped as he coated his fingers with the lube.

“I’m going to finger you. This may pinch slightly so I’ll be gentle.” I felt his finger touch my ass and I shuddered from the chill of the lube. “Lay your head on the pillow and relax.” 

I nodded and rested my head on the pillow below me. I soon felt a pressure in my ass and I groaned. I was breathing deeply to relax my body. His finger slipped farther inside me and I pressed my face into the pillow, letting out a shaky breath.

“You okay?” he asked, rubbing my back with his free hand and I nodded. “Okay. I’m gonna slip a second finger in.” His voice was very soothing and I took another deep breath. The pressure was even worse with the second finger and I yelped slightly. “Do you want me to stop?” he leaned over and kissed my shoulder.

“N-no. Keep going,” I gasped. He kissed my shoulder again and started twisting his fingers, sliding them further in with each twist. I groaned and kept my face buried in the pillow. I felt his fingers curl and I felt a shockwave go up my spine. I yelped out again and shuddered. “Do t-that again, Gee… whatever that w-was… do it a-again.” He curled his fingers again, stroking the same spot and I moaned. I wanted him to do it again and again but instead he spread his fingers apart and then slipped them out. I whimpered from the loss of contact. “What… what was that?” I closed my eyes and remembered the feeling.

“That was your prostate being stroke.” I heard the bottle open again and the bed shifted behind me. “Now this will be bigger than my fingers. Ready?” I nodded and bit my lip. I felt something being pressed into me and it was definitely bigger than his fingers. 

“Ahh… it hurts!” I tried to move my hips away but Gerard stopped me.

“It’s okay. Just relax,” he soothed me, rubbing the small of my back.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. “Wh-what is that?” I grabbed the pillow.

Gerard kissed my lower back before answering me. “It’s the vibrator. Do you want me to stop? I have the head in right now, but I’ll take it out if you want.”

I took a few deep breaths and relaxed my body. The pressure decreased slightly. “No… um, just go slowly. Please.”

“Okay,” he kissed my back again and started sliding the vibrator in more. It wasn’t as bad now, but it still hurt. He stopped moving it after a minute and rubbed my hips with both hands. I felt a little ridiculous, knowing I had this item sticking out of my ass. “Ready?” he asked again.

I wasn’t sure what was next but I nodded anyway. “Yeah…” I felt a soft vibration inside me and I yelped slightly. Gerard just laughed softly again. The vibrations increased in speed a few seconds later and I started moaning. “F-fuuck… G-gee…” The vibrator started sliding in and out of me slowly and I moaned loudly into the pillow. My prostate was hit dead on with one of the thrust and I yelled out, “ _Jesus Christ!_ ” 

Gerard pulled the vibrator out of me and turned me over to my back. I heard the still buzzing toy hit the ground. “Fuck, you’re hot. I can’t wait any longer.” He got between my legs and pulled a pillow from the side of the bed. “Lift your hips,” he commanded, slipping a hand behind me as I lifted them. His eyes were clouded over with lust as he kissed me again. His dick slid against mine and I moaned out. “Do-do you want me to use a condom? I’m clean, but it’s your choice.” He ground his hips into mine, inhibiting my ability to think. I finally shook my head and he pushed up from me. I watched him slick his cock up with the lube and line it up with my entrance. He lifted my legs and placed my heels on his back.

I pulled him down into a kiss and felt his tip enter me. “Aahh!” I yelled and threw my head back. Gerard was whispering soothing words into my neck. My body relaxed enough for him to continue sliding inside me. “Mmmnh… fuck!” I yelped when he was fully in me.

“Lock your ankles,” he whispered, kissing me. It took a few seconds to register what he said, but I soon locked my ankles behind his back. “Tell me to stop if it hurts.” I nodded and kissed him as he rolled his hips forward gently.

“Ahh!” I pressed my head back into the pillow and started rocking my body with him. We both started panting and gasping out little yelps and moans. “Fuck!” He hit my prostate. “Gee! Do that again!” I yelled. Gerard grunted a reply and snapped his hips forward, hitting my prostate dead on again. I grabbed his hair tightly with one hand and gripped his back with the other. I started digging my short nails in as our moans increased in volume. My cock felt like it was going to explode from the friction of our stomachs. Gerard seemed to notice this because he grabbed my cock and tried to pump it in time with our thrust. It only took a few pumps before I screamed out and came on our stomachs. “Haah! Gee!”

He continued to snapped his hips up, moaning into my neck, until his hips stuttered and slowed to a halt. I felt something warm fill me from the inside. “Mmmn… fuck, that was amazing,” Gerard kissed me, his tongue slipping into my mouth. I groaned when he pulled out of me. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He brushed his fingers against my cheek as he lied next to me.

“No,” I whispered and curled up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. We laid there for a few minutes. The buzzing of the vibrator and some music from another room were the only sounds I could hear. “Gerard?” I glanced up at him. His eyes were shut and he was breathing softly.

“Yeah, Frankie?” He rubbed my hip with his finger.

I nuzzled my head under his chin and took a breath. “How can something that feels so right be a sin?”

Gerard took a deep breath. “Well, because sometimes the best things for us are considered the worst by other people.”

“Mmm…” I yawned, “I think you’re the best thing for me.” I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

~

_ring ring ri-_

“Hello?... Gerard…. Cause he’s asleep…. I met him last night at the club…. One sec…” The bed shifted next to me. “Frankie? Baby, wake up. Your mom’s on the phone.” I opened one eye and peered at Gerard. He was still naked and holding my cell phone out to me.

“Shi… my mom?” I took the phone and carefully placed it next to my ear. “H-hello?”

_”Frankie? Who is this Gerard? He answered your phone.”_

“Oh, um… he’s my… my…” I looked up at Gerard. He was sitting on the bed smoking a cigarette. “He’s my boyfriend,” I stated. Gerard cocked an eyebrow at me and smiled.

_”Your what? Boyfriend?”_

“Yes, my boyfriend.” Gerard leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, making me blush.

_”Frankie, you’re gay? Well, nothing I can do. It’s your sin to bear,”_ She sighed. My eyes widened in shock. She didn’t mind. _“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”_

“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” Gerard started rubbing my thigh and I held in a moan.

_”Well, make sure you’re home by three, okay? And bring Gerard too,”_ She giggled.

“Okay, mom. I’ll be home by then,” I blushed.

_”Love you, dear.”_

“Love you too, Mama.” I pressed the call end button and Gerard pushed me to the bed.

“She took that well,” he chuckled and sucked on my neck, making me moan.

“Y-yeah. I’m kinda shocked actua-Ahh!” He ground his hips into mine.

“No more speaking,” he growled, kissing me roughly and grabbing my hips. I whined when he pulled his lips from mine. He slid down my body and I felt his breath on my dick. I didn’t get a chance to speak before he took the head into his mouth, sucking gently.

“F-fuck!” I gasped and threw my head to the side. His mouth moved lower and I watched him with awe. I moaned loudly and threw my head back when the tip brushed the back of his throat. I don’t know how he wasn’t choking. He started to slide his mouth and tongue up my length then back down after flicking the tip, humming around my cock. It was making my head spin. I felt a clenching in my lower stomach after a few minutes and I gasped, coming into Gerard’s mouth. “Haaah… Gee…” I felt him swallow and his mouth moved back to the tip, sucking gently again. I was breathing heavily as he came back up to kiss me. I tasted an odd flavour on his tongue and figured it was my own cum.

“Now, I’ll teach you how to give a blow job,” he smirked, kissing my lips gently.

“A-a what?” I pushed myself up on my elbows.

Gerard sat back in his spot on the bed, smiling. “A blow job. What I just gave you,” he stated. “Now, sit here and face me.” He pointed in front of him.

“But… Gerard… I’m all icky from last night,” I whined.

He just watched me with a grin on his face. “Then we’ll shower after this.” I looked at him suspiciously. “I promise. Besides, I’m ‘icky’ from last night too,” he chuckled. 

I crawled between his legs and faced him, keeping my eyes on his face. I was still too embarrassed to look any lower. “Um... what do I do? I uh, kinda wasn’t paying attention,” I blushed and he laughed softly.

“Well, it starts with you touching my cock, silly. And you have to look at it to do that.” I gulped and skimmed my eyes down his chest and stomach, finally looking at his-

“Um…” I blushed and closed my eyes tightly. The image of his erect dick stayed in my head though. I heard Gerard laugh softly again.

“Don’t be embarrassed, Frankie.” He traced my jaw with his fingers. “If we’re going to be boyfriends, you’ll have to look at me naked one day.” He cupped my cheek and pulled me close, kissing my lips. I opened my mouth when I felt his tongue and moaned softly. His free hand took my right hand and placed it on his dick. I pulled away from the kiss and gawked at him but he didn’t let go of my hand. He only smiled and had me curl my fingers around it. It was firm yet fleshy to the touch and felt unusual.

Gerard pulled me back into a kiss and started shifting my hand up and down slowly. I felt him move my thumb so it was pointing up and his breath hitched slightly when it brushed over the tip. I smiled knowing I made him do that.

“How bout we try licking now, Frankie?” he whispered against my lips. My hand was still slowly stroking him when I pulled away from the kiss.

“O-okay, I guess,” I blushed. I adjusted my body so I could lean down between his legs. I wasn’t entirely sure what to do though.

“Lick the tip first, then the sides. It makes every thing easier when it’s really wet.” I nodded and swallowed. I started with the tip, as he suggested, licking over the slit gently. I heard Gerard moan softly above me. Smiling, I licked it again, using my full tongue this time. The taste was kinda salty but not bad so to speak. “Mmn, the sides Frankie.” I wasn’t sure how I was going to do this. If I took him in my mouth, I’d probably choke or gag or something. I opted for tilting my head and licking him like a popsicle. I felt silly doing it but Gerard moaned, so I knew I was doing something right.

I had licked his cock until it was completely wet and peered up at him. He smiled down to me and pulled me up into a kiss. “Now what?” I asked sheepishly.

“Now you suck.” I raised an eyebrow and he laughed. “Take the head in your mouth and suck in slightly, licking the tip as you come up. Only go down as far as you think you can manage though. I don’t expect you to be able to deep throat like me,” he kissed me again and I leaned back down. I didn’t know what ‘deep throating’ was, but it sounded hard to do. I licked his tip once more before sliding my lips down, taking the head of his cock into my mouth. I tried to do what I think Gerard had done to me earlier. I slid my mouth down as far as I could, keeping one hand at the base of his cock, then slide it back up, licking the side as I went.

Gerard started moaning softly as I worked and he placed his hand over mine. He started moving my hand so I was stroking him in time with the sucking. His moans increased in volume and I started going a little bit faster, sucking air in every time I moved my mouth to the tip. I kept my hand in time with mouth as best as I could. Gerard’s hands started working their way through my hair, gripping and releasing it every so often. I started to taste that kinda salty taste again and Gerard grabbed my shoulder. He tried to tug me up but he stopped shortly, gasping and moaning, and my mouth was filled with an odd substance. It was not the best tasting thing in the world. I pulled away and tried to swallow the goo, almost gagging. I covered my mouth with my hand and Gerard pulled me to him.

“Sorry, I tried to pull you off before I came,” he blushed and stroked my face with the back of his hand.

I took my hand away from my mouth and smiled, “It’s okay. Um… can w-we…” I trailed off and blushed, looking away.

“Yeah, we can shower now,” he smiled, pecking me on the lips. He slid off the bed and grabbed my hand, pulling me after him. “Mikey should still be asleep, or at least in his room, so we should be fine.” We headed for the door but I stopped for a second.

“Oh wait!” He looked back at me curiously. “My mom said she wants me home by 3:00 pm, and she wants you to come too. I-if that’s okay?” I blushed.

Gerard lifted my face to his and smiled, “Of course.”


End file.
